Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Forgotten Friendship
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Sunset Shimmer looking around a corner EGFF.png Twilight and friends waving to Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset together with her friends in the hall EGFF.png Sunset and friends taking a yearbook selfie EGFF.png Photo of the Mane Seven for yearbook EGFF.png Pinkie tackles Rainbow Dash from behind EGFF.png Photo of Pinkie Pie tackling Rainbow Dash EGFF.png Sunset pointing her friends to the yearbook room EGFF.png Sunset and friends in front of a computer EGFF.png Flashback to Rainbooms in Rainbow Rocks EGFF.png Flashback to Mane Seven in Legend of Everfree EGFF.png Mane Seven ponied up with their magic geodes EGFF.png Sunset and friends holding their magic geodes EGFF.png Pinkie Pie photocopying her face EGFF.png Rarity laughing at Pinkie Pie's goofy photo EGFF.png Mane Seven photos on Sunset's computer EGFF.png Pinkie, Sunset, Twilight, and Rarity work on the yearbook EGFF.png AJ, RD, Fluttershy, and Pinkie work on the yearbook EGFF.png I did not see you come in.png Sunset introduces herself to Wallflower EGFF.png Wallflower Blush rolls her eyes at Sunset EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "I counted up all the votes" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush rolls her eyes at Sunset EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "I counted up all the votes" EGFF.png Mane Seven looking at the Superlatives EGFF.png Mane Six in the Yearbook Superlatives EGFF.png Mane Seven happy to be voted Best Friends EGFF.png Pinkie Pie hugging all of her friends EGFF.png In yearbook form.png The people have.png Pinkie Pie standing on a table EGFF.png It's just the yearbook.png Pinkie Pie gasping at Rainbow Dash EGFF.png Now you gone and done it.png The student body has entrusted me.png Gathering their memories.png We might not remember everything.png Remember what's in the yearbook.png Not to put us next to best muscles.png Rainbow opening and closing the yearbook EGFF.png Rarity taking yearbook out of Rainbow's hands EGFF.png Take our picture at the beach.png Everyone bound to look adorable.png Beach day.png Fun in the sun cupcakes.png Pinkie Pie whispering to Fluttershy EGFF.png It's SPF fun 100.png Fluttershy looking grossed out EGFF.png Pinkie and Fluttershy hear Trixie burst in EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer raising her hand EGFF.png What do you want Trixie.png She was soooooo.png Sunset lowering her head in shame EGFF.png Yearbook on the floor behind Mane Seven EGFF.png Wallflower Blush picking up old yearbook EGFF.png Trixie holding a smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie setting off a smoke bomb EGFF.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy leaving the room EGFF.png Spike sees Pinkie Pie running over him EGFF.png Pinkie Pie runs after Rarity's blanket EGFF.png Pinkie running after the runaway blanket EGFF.png Pinkie Pie tripping over Spike the Dog EGFF.png Pinkie Pie on top of Spike on the sand EGFF.png Rarity's beach blanket sinks into the water EGFF.png Pinkie Pie and Spike gasping in shock EGFF.png Pinkie and Spike run away from the monster EGFF.png Pinkie, RD, Rarity, and Fluttershy on the beach EGFF.png Fluttershy giving Rarity seaweed-covered blanket EGFF.png Twilight and friends taking a beach photo EGFF.png Pinkie Pie scratching Spike's chin EGFF.png Pinkie Pie and Spike see Sunset arrive EGFF.png Main five looking shocked at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Applejack and Rarity glaring at Sunset EGFF.png Pinkie shrugging confused at Applejack EGFF.png Sunset talking to her friends at the beach EGFF.png Applejack suspicious of Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Now I heard it all.png Rarity being dismissive of Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Because you are not nice.png And we ain't friends.png Applejack telling off Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer grabs Applejack's arm EGFF.png Sunset fades from AJ's memories of Legend of Everfree EGFF.png Mane Six and Spike hugging without Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Memory of Sunset in the Battle of the Bands EGFF.png Memory of Mane Seven at Pinkie's sleepover EGFF.png Mane Six looking suspiciously at Sunset EGFF.png Wide view of Sunset facing the other girls EGFF.png Pinkie Pie pinching Sunset Shimmer's arm EGFF.png Sunset flinches back from Pinkie's pinch EGFF.png Nope you're awake.png Pinkie Pie pinching her own arm EGFF.png Pinkie flinching from her own pinch EGFF.png Me too.png Sunset grabbing Rainbow Dash's arm EGFF.png Rainbow Dash pulls her arm away from Sunset EGFF.png I'm not in them.png Applejack curious about Sunset's powers EGFF.png Why is she still talking to us.png Pinkie Pie listening to Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png The closest you've ever come.png Prentended to be applejack.png Pinkie Pie imitating Applejack EGFF.png Like I'd ever say that.png It really hurt my feelings.png It wasn't very nice to the ducks.png Sunset trying to reason with her friends EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer's friends don't believe her EGFF.png Mane Six and Spike watch Sunset leave EGFF.png Mane Six and Spike hang out on the beach EGFF.png Equestria Girls lying on beach towels EGFF.png Pinkie covers her arm with cupcake frosting EGFF.png Pinkie covers her leg with cupcake frosting EGFF.png Pinkie smears cupcake frosting on her face EGFF.png Twilight and friends unamused by Trixie EGFF.png Equestria Girls and Trixie on the beach together EGFF.png Trixie talking with the Equestria Girls EGFF.png Rainbow and Rarity vs. Fluttershy and Pinkie EGFF.png Bring it on rainbow dash.png Pinkie trash-talking Rainbow and Rarity EGFF.png You're going down.png Rainbow compliments Pinkie's game face EGFF.png Pinkie Pie proud of her game face EGFF.png Pinkie Pie grabbing the selfie drone EGFF.png Pinkie Pie looking at the drone camera EGFF.png You're in my house now.png Selfie drone flying over the volleyball field EGFF.png Rainbow spikes the ball over the net EGFF.png Pinkie Pie spiking the volleyball EGFF.png Volleyball bouncing off the net EGFF.png Volleyball bounces off of Pinkie's face EGFF.png Sunset reasoning with her friends again EGFF.png Equestria Girls still looking skeptical EGFF.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie still skeptical EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer fails to convince her friends EGFF.png Photo of Mane Seven on Sunset's phone EGFF.png Photo of Mane Seven hugging on Sunset's phone EGFF.png We are friends.png Equestria Girls considering Sunset's words EGFF.png Equestria Girls hearing Trixie's voice EGFF.png Pinkie Pie looking at Sunset's phone EGFF.png Is this supposed to be me.png Pinkie Pie dismissing Sunset's photos EGFF.png Photo of Pinkie Pie's ridiculous face EGFF.png Pinkie imitating photo's ridiculous face EGFF.png Preposterous.png Fake I say.png Equestria Girls looking confused at Trixie EGFF.png Equestria Girls even more resentful of Sunset EGFF.png Interior shot of Sunset Shimmer's locker EGFF.png Pinkie pops up at the main five's lunch table EGFF.png Equestria Girls taking another group photo EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight make eye contact EGFF.png Sunset watches her friends take a group photo EGFF.png Sunset angrily walks away from the window EGFF.png Trixie feeling sorry for Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Photo of girls with Sunset in the background EGFF.png Sunset looks at group photo on a computer EGFF.png Sunset holding pages of student photos EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon pointing at a blank photo EGFF.png Memory of Equestria Girls talking to Trixie EGFF.png Memory of yearbook on the floor EGFF.png Memory of Wallflower picking up yearbook EGFF.png Memories of Sunset leave Pinkie's head EGFF.png Wallflower looks at photo of Mane Seven EGFF.png Equestria Girls on the playback device EGFF.png Students in the parking lot at early evening EGFF.png Sunset running up to Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Sunset nervously walking past her friends EGFF.png Mane Six still looking suspicious at Sunset EGFF.png I remember everything.png How I acted.png Mane Six looking surprised at Wallflower EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer confronting Wallflower EGFF.png Mane Seven shocked by Wallflower's words EGFF.png You can't.png Their memories of each other.png Memory-erasing ray flying at the Mane Six EGFF.png Sunset saves her friends from Memory Stone EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer covered in a green glow EGFF.png Mane Six surprised by Sunset's rescue EGFF.png Equestria Girls watching in horror EGFF.png Sunset losing her memories of Pinkie Pie EGFF.png Sunset looking at her friends one last time EGFF.png Mane Six and Wallflower look at Sunset EGFF.png Sunset doesn't know where she is EGFF.png Sunset calling out to Princess Celestia EGFF.png We're your friends.png Twilight Sparkle glaring at Wallflower EGFF.png We may not remember you.png After seeing what you did.png The sacrifice you made for us.png We'd be proud to call you.png Mane Six call Sunset Shimmer their friend EGFF.png Mane Six put hands on Sunset's shoulders EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer's geode glowing EGFF.png Main five ponying up EGFF.png Main five with cutie marks on their cheeks EGFF.png Pinkie Pie transformation silhouette EGFF.png Pinkie Pie transformation complete EGFF.png Pinkie Pie Friendship Power form EGFF.png Transformed Mane Seven look down at Wallflower EGFF.png Yeah yeah we get it.png Light her up ladies.png Transformed Mane Seven joining hands EGFF.png Mane Seven unleashing their magic EGFF.png Memories returning to the Mane Seven EGFF.png Memories returning to Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Memories return to Fluttershy and Pinkie EGFF.png Fluttershy and Pinkie regain their memories EGFF.png Equestra Girls together again EGFF.png Sunset happy to have her friends back EGFF.png Sunset offers her friendship to Wallflower EGFF.png Delivery truck pulls into the parking lot EGFF.png Sunset and friends see delivery truck arrive EGFF.png No student parking.png Sunset Shimmer restraining her laughter EGFF.png Mane Seven hanging out by the portal EGFF.png Photo of Mane Seven in the yearbook EGFF.png Photo of Bulk Biceps in the yearbook EGFF.png Oh come on.png Rainbow opens and closes new yearbook EGFF.png